The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more of the smaller components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than previous packages. Some smaller types of packages for semiconductor components include quad flat packages (QFPs), pin grid array (PGA) packages, ball grid array (BGA) packages, and so on.
Currently, integrated fan-out packages are becoming increasingly popular for their compactness. The integrated fan-out packages typically include a redistribution circuit structure laying over the molded integrated circuit devices such that the integrated circuit devices may be accessed. In order to meet the requirements for smaller sizes and higher packing densities, the manufacturing method for the redistribution circuit structure has become an important issue in the field.